harrypotterfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Фантастические твари и где они обитают
США Великобритания |Слоган = |Режиссёр =Дэвид ЙэтсWB names David Yates ‘Fantastic Beasts’ director — hypable.com |Сценарий = Дж.К. Роулинг |Продюсер = Нил Блэр Дэвид ХейманDavid Heyman confirms he will produce "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" film —SnitchSeeker.com Стивен Кловз Дж.К. Роулинг Лайонел Уигрэм Тим Льюис |Оператор =Филипп Русло |Композитор = |Художник =Стюарт Крэйг Джеймс Хэмбридж Коллин Этвуд Питер Дорме |Монтаж = Марк Дэй |В главных ролях =Эдди Редмэйн Кэтрин Уотерстон Дэн Фоглер Элисон Судол Колин ФарреллКолин Фаррелл станет волшебником — europaplus.ru |Жанр =фэнтези, приключения, семейный |Бюджет = |Сборы = |Премьера = Первый фильм: * 18 ноября 2016 * 18 ноября 2016 * 17 ноября 2016 Второй фильм: * 15 ноября 2018 * 15 ноября 2018 Третий фильм: * 19 ноября 2020 * 31 декабря 2020 |Возраст = |Рейтинг MPAA = |Время = }} «Фантастические звери и места их обитания» ( ) — экранизация одноимённой книги Джоан Роулинг. Роулинг является сценаристом фильма. Продюсером будет Дэвид Хейман. Он отвечал за всю серию фильмов о Гарри Поттере. Премьера намечена на 16 ноября 2016 года.New J.K. Rowling Movie 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' Gets Release Date. hollywoodreporter.com Описание Фильм рассказывает о приключениях писателя Ньюта Саламандера в Нью-Йоркском секретном обществе волшебниц и волшебников, происходивших за 70 лет до того, как Гарри Поттер прочитает книгу этого писателя в школе . Действия фильма происходят в 1920-х годах. Съемочный процесс thumb|left|[[Эдди Редмэйн в образе Ньюта Саламандера на обложке журнала «Enterteiment»]]Вполне возможно, что повествование фильма будет вестись от имени Полумны Лавгуд, рассказывающей своим детям об их знаменитом предке. Об этом косвенно упомянула Джоан Роулинг в своём фейсбуке, когда сказала, что Ньют Саламандер — её любимый персонаж, причём настолько, что она «женила» его внука, Рольфа Саламандера, на втором её любимом персонаже — Полумне. Актриса Эванна Линч, снявшаяся в роли Полумны Лавгуд, в своём интервью рассказала о том, что она, узнав о планах киностудии, связалась с представителями Warner Bros. Studios по твиттеру и попросила для себя роль в этом фильме. Съёмки ведуться в Англии, в сельской местности неподалёку от Лондона.Pottermore — News — Everything we know about the Fantastic Beasts movie so far, 22 сентября 2015 После нескольких недель съемок в Ливсден, студии компании Warner Bros. в пригороде Лондона, съемочную площадку спиноффа «Гарри Поттера», «Фантастические звери и места их обитания», переносят в Ливерпуль. Режиссер Дэвид Йэтс говорит, что с городом, где родилась его мать и где он снял свой дебют «Истец Тичборн» в 1998 году, у него связаны «теплые воспоминания». «В детстве мы часто посещал этот город всей семьей», — вспоминает Йейтс. «Действие нашего фильма происходит в Нью-Йорке 20-х годов и архитектура Ливерпуля идеально подходит в качестве локации. Я знаю, что нас там тепло встретят». Кроме Редмейна в фильме снимаются Колин Фаррелл, Кэтрин Уотерстон, Эзра Миллер, Саманта Мортон и Дэн Фоглер. Кроме того, свое участие подтвердили Джемма Чан, Джон Войт и Рон Перлман. К числу других картин, которые относительно недавно снимали в Ливерпуле, относятся «Форсаж 6», «Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти: Часть 1», «Первый мститель» и «Стать Джоном Ленноном».«Фантастические звери и места их обитания» будут снимать в Ливерпуле — THR.ru «Фантастические звери и места их обитания» выйдут в прокат 18 ноября 2016 года. В ролях thumb|Главные персонажи франшизы: Порпентина Саламандер, Ньют Саламандер, Квинни и Джейкоб * Эдди Редмэйн — Ньют Саламандер * Кэтрин Уотерстон — Порпентина Саламандер * Элисон Судол — Куини"'Harry Potter" Spinoff 'Fantastic Beasts' to Star Singer-Songwriter Alison Sudol" at The Hollywood Reporter * Дэн Фоглер — Джейкоб"‘Fantastic Beasts': ‘Secret and Lies’ Actor Dan Fogler Joins ‘Harry Potter’ Spinoff" at Variety.com * Эзра Миллер — Криденс"Filming Gets Underway on «Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them»" at BusinessWire * Фэйт Вуд-Благроув — МодестиCasting call for 'Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them' - warnerbros.co.ukFantastic Beasts actress chosen from open auditions * Колин Фаррелл — ГрэйвсColin Farrell Joins Harry Potter Spinoff 'Fantastic Beasts' (Exclusive) * Дженн Мюррей — Частити * Саманта Мортон — Мэри Лу * Денис Хорошко — банкир Смирнов * Кристин Марцано — Истребительница * Элизабет Мойнихэн — палач * Шинед Мэтьюз — Милдред * Джейн Перри * Джон Войт * Джемма Чан * Кармен Эджого * Рон Перлман — гоблин * Ричард Дуглас * Кристи Грэйс * Карл Фаррер — банкир * Дэйв Саймон — житель Нью-Йорка * Кристофер МакЛеод — господин из высшего общества * Митч Торнтон — официант * Джо Мэлоун — юный волшебник Известные факты *«Фантастические животные и места их обитания» — одна из книг, написанная Дж. К. Роулинг от имени Ньюта Саламандера в дополнение серии о Гарри Поттере. * Как ожидается, фильмы растянут на трилогию. * Главным героем станет Ньют Саламандер, автор учебника из мира Гарри Поттера. *Экранизация книги «Фантастические животные и места их обитания» является первым в серии фильмов, сценарий для которых напишет Дж. К. Роулинг. Фильм не будет являться приквелом или сиквелом «Гарри Поттера», но волшебный мир будет тот же — за 70 лет до рождения Гарри. * Действие фильма развернётся за 70 лет до начала событий книги «Гарри Поттер и философский камень» в Нью-Йорке 1920-ых годов. *В июне 2015 года был объявлен исполнитель главной роли фильма — Эдди РедмэйнЭдди Редмэйн официально получил роль в спин-оффе «Гарри Поттера». *Известно, что помимо Саламандера в картине будет ещё четыре важные роли — две женские и две мужские. Девушки — сёстры, старшую зовут Куинни, младшую — Тина«Фантастические звери» ищут прекрасных дам. *25 000 девочек от восьми до двенадцати лет пришли на открытое прослушивание, чтобы получить роль Модести. В итоге роль досталась десятилетней Фэйт Вуд-Благроув. Фан-Постеры 797840.jpg|Эдди Редмэйн в роли Ньюта Саламандера на фанатском постере «Фантастических зверей» Фантастическиезверииместаихобитания.jpg| fantastic-beasts-movie-poster-fan-made-1-hobbit.jpg iphone360_797840.jpg Fantastic_beasts_and_where_to_find_them_poster_by_hogwartsite-d7yw3xa.jpg| Примечания Ссылки * * * en:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (film_trilogy) es:Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos (película) fr:Les Animaux fantastiques (film) pl:Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film) pt-br:Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam (trilogia) uk:Фантастичні тварини і де їх шукати (фільм) Категория:Фильмы